Amusement Park
by boobtube1938
Summary: The pack planned a trip to an amusement park. Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison leave Derek with Stiles, who is his normal bouncy self. I DO NOT own teen wolf or the characters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

It was finally here. The pack had been planning a road trip to an amusement park for the past couple of weeks and now it was finally here. With careful planning and getting the ok from their parents and of course, their alpha, the pack was ready to go.

"Hurry up! We're going to leave without you!" the voice shouted up the stairs.

With one last glance around his room, Stiles ran out of his bedroom door, flew down the stairs, out of the front door and stopped just in time to stop himself from hitting the van. The other pack mates were already seated and ready to go when Stiles piled into the passenger seat.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles questioned, noticing that the alpha was not in the driver's seat.

"He had to talk to your dad about something." Scott replied, and then was sucked back into the world of Allison.

The teen in the front seat turned to face the front, trying to avoid the sight of his friend's game of tonsil hockey with Allison and Jackson and Lydia's kissy-faces.

'_Great, I have to listen to that the whole ride to the amusement park.'_ Stiles thought to himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Derek emerged from the confines of the Stilinski residence, shook his father's hand and headed towards the van, getting in.

Stiles' curiosity got the better of him and he _had _to ask what that was all about.

"Derek, what were you and my dad talking about?"

Derek looked at the younger teen, then back to the front and started the van, starting the tow hour trip to the park.

The teen, for once, even though it was killing him inside, decided to let it go for now and ask about it later.

Five minutes into the trip, Stiles started to get fidgety. He started bouncing his legs, touched everything in sight and flipped through all the radio stations, five times.

Derek was beginning to get agitated. He reached his right hand over to the bouncing teen, and placed it on his knee. It seemed to work for only a second.

With a heavy sigh, Derek looked at the teen. "Stiles, why don't you try and sit still?"

Without a word, the younger teen tried to calm down, which made Derek happy… until he heard drumming.

He looked back towards the kid. Stiles was drumming on everything his hands could get to: the dashboard, his thighs, the seat, window, heck, he was even leaning down to drum on the floor. The alpha was trying hard not to slam the kid back into the seat.

After a few more minutes of the continuous drumming, Derek had enough and demanded that the teen to stop moving.

"STILES!" Derek's voice rocked the vehicle, and the others in the back, along with Stiles.

"Derek, what the hell?" Scott yelled at his alpha. He was then met with the crimson eyes of Derek and backed off.

Stiles was still motionless. "What?" he questioned.

"Stiles, can you just try and sit still? We're almost to the park."

Stiles sighed. _'This is one heck of a ride. Ride, hmm, wonder what we're going to do first? I want to ride that really fast rollercoaster, Wonder if Derek will ride it with me? He's always a sour wolf and never smiles, laughs or changes his expression. Whatever, I'm forcing him to go on that one ride that goes 'WEEEEE!''_ Stiles thought to himself, bringing a smile to his face.

Derek notices this and wants to ask what the teen is thinking about, but he figures that he'll let the other keep thinking. If Stiles was thinking, it meant he wasn't speaking. Derek started to drift off into his own little world thinking of the teen sitting beside him when a voice brought him back to reality. It was Stiles…again.

"Der, are you even listening to me?"

Derek smirked and looked towards Stiles.

"Der, I need to pee."

Once again, Derek let out another sigh. "Hold it" he told Stiles.

Stiles looked at him confused and a little bit angry. "Derek! I need to pee, now!"

"Stiles, we're almost there, just hold it"

The whining teen started to move and crossed his legs.

"Please Derek? I really have to go, like now"

"Stiles, I told you, we're almost to the park, it won't be that much longer and then you can go to the bathroom." The alpha informed Stiles.

Stiles, who was becoming more uncomfortable by the second, leaned over, grabbed the steering wheel from Derek's grips. There was a battle for dominance of the wheel.

"Stiles! Let go of the wheel!" Derek demanded.

"NO! I told you I have to pee!"

To Derek's surprise, Stiles managed to gain control of the steering wheel. Derek's eyes grew wide as the teen turned the wheel sharply and went across two lanes of traffic. As soon as the van was off to the stop, not even parked, the teen jumped from the moving vehicle.

"What the hell?" Jackson, breaking free of Lydia's lips from slamming into the side of the vehicle, called out.

"Hey! What's going on?" Allison asked, stopping mid-kiss.

Derek put the van in park. He rubbed his hand across his face and just waited for Stiles to come back.

A few minutes later, Stiles started walking back to the van looking content, hopped back into the passenger's seat, slammed the door and told Derek that he could continue the trip.

"Was that really necessary Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles just smiled. "I told you I had to pee."

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't drink all of that water before you get into a car for a car ride that will take two hours."

"Whatever, just drive."

A few minutes later, Stiles, who was trying to stay occupied, looked out the window at the scenery passing before him. He turned again to face Derek.

"Derek?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "What is it now Stiles?"

"Are we there yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Derek was pulling into the parking lot of the amusement park. He pulled into a spot and demanded that everyone get out. Stiles was, of course, the first one out.

The bouncing teen started yelling at the rest of the pack to hurry up. "Come on guys, let's move it! There are rides that are calling my name. Now where in the world did I put my ticket?" Stiles started frantically searching for his ticket.

"Way to go Stilinski" Jackson called out. He grabbed Lydia's hand and started towards the front gate.

"Stiles are you serious? How in the world did you lose your ticket already?" Scott said, already knowing the answer.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his friend who was walking by with Allison attached to his arm.

"I didn't lose it, I-I just don't know exactly where I put it, that's all. Now where in the he-"Stiles stopped when a hand, belonging to Derek, began waving the small ticket in front of his face.

"Thanks Derek." He started to reach for the ticket when Derek pulled his hand back. "Hey! Give me my ticket!" the teen demanded.

Derek growled and walked away…with the ticket. Stiles stood in his place, then started to jog to catch up with the others.

"Have a nice day" The ticket lady told the group, they nodded and continued to walk into the park.

"Come on Scott, I want to go ride that ride over there" Allison tugged Scott in the direction of the ride.

"Aww, look at the cute stuffed animals." Lydia ran off in another direction, Jackson following close behind.

Stiles turned to Derek. "I guess it's just you and me then"

The past two hours, Stiles and Derek still did not go on any rides, well other than one that went exceedingly slow to Stiles' standards.

Finally, something caught Stiles' eye. He started to drag Derek in the direction of the object.

"Look how cute it is Derek" Stiles marveled at the large stuffed animal hanging from a game booth. It was a stuffed wolf and it had breath taking blue eyes, just like Derek's.

"It has your eyes Derek" Stiles informed his werewolf.

Derek looked at the stuffed animal, slightly growling at it. Stiles looked at him with a confused look but continued talking anyways.

"We have to try and win it!" Stiles said with enthusiasm.

Derek looked to the younger teen, which had a pouty lip, and caved. He paid the guy behind the booth. In return, the guy gave him three baseballs. "Good luck" was all he said before Derek started.

Derek eyed the three bottle pyramid in front of him. He threw his arm back and released the ball. It hit the pyramid but none of them fell, let alone budged.

"That was just a warm up, you can do it" Stiles said, encouraging the alpha.

Derek threw his arm back again, released the ball. None of the bottles budged.

"It's ok, third times the charm" The teen said more nervously.

Once again, Derek picked up a ball and released it, hitting the bottles but yet again, none moved.

'_Oh, this can't be good'_ the worried teen said to himself. Reaching out, he grabbed Derek's arm. "Come on Derek, let's go ride some rides now" He turned around with a grip on the alpha's arm. He tried pulling him but the man would not move.

"Derek, let's go, there's other things to do"

Derek turned around to face the teen, eyes flashing crimson. "Not until I win _that_ stuffed animal" He looked toward the stuffed wolf then back at the guy in the booth. He paid him for another game.

Before Derek knew it, he used up all of the baseballs and not a single bottle fell or moved. He was starting to really get ticked off.

Stiles noticed the change in Derek and tried once more the get the angry alpha away from the booth. "Derek let's just go." Stiles could hear a louder growl come from Derek.

'_This is really not good'_

"Another game" Derek demanded, handing over five more dollars. The booth guy chuckled, which didn't go unnoticed by Derek, and handed the alpha three more baseballs.

This time, Derek was sure that he would win. He wound up, threw the ball and hit the pyramid dead on. One of the bottles fell over. _'Finally'_

The alpha repeated this until he ran out of balls. When he released the last one, all of the bottles had been knocked over. He smiled in victory.

"Congratulations." The booth guy said while placing a small stuffed fish on the counter.

Derek glared at the 'prize' in front of him. "What's this?" he questioned.

Booth guy looked directly at Derek. "This is your prize for knocking down they bottle pyramid"

"This isn't the prize that I want, I want the wolf" Derek stated through gritted teeth. Booth guy lightly laughed.

"I'm sorry but in order to get a prize like that; you have to win five times."

'_I think this guy wants to die today' _the teen said to himself. He noticed that Derek's eyes have become red. _'This is very bad'_

"Fine" the angered werewolf slammed the money on the counter. This time, he did not have any trouble knocking over the pyramid. After the fifth win, Derek turned to the rude guy behind the booth, asking for the stuffed wolf.

"I'm sorry sir, but we ran out of that stuffed animal and that is only for display."

'_Seriously?'_ Stiles was more convinced now that the guy wanted to die.

"I said, I. WANT. THE. WOLF." Derek leaned over the counter, grabbing hold of the guy's shirt.

Trembling but still holding his ground "As I told you sir, that is just on display, we ran out of them."

That was Derek's last straw. He picked the guy up off the ground and threw him into the wall at the back of the booth. He proceeded to grab hold of the stuffed wolf that Stiles wanted and pulled it down, handing it to Stiles. The two started to walk away.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's mine!" Booth guy yelled at the two.

The two continued to walk, pretending as if nothing happened. Derek pulled Stiles closer, placing his arm around the man's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek, I'm hungry"

Derek sighed but decided that it was time for them to eat since they haven't eaten before they left. He grabbed the teen's hand and guided him to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Stiles' mouth dropped to the floor at the display in front of him. He let go of Derek's hand and rushed over to the buffet, not bothering to get a plate.

Derek walked over to a table before he joined the ten at the buffet.

"Derek look at all this food! I'm in heaven!" The teen grabbed the plate that Derek put in front of his face and grabbed two of every food item. Derek took his time and filled his plate. He walked back to the table he claimed, sitting down.

Couple of minutes later, Stiles joined the werewolf, setting down five plates full of food. Derek looked at the teen.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Sure am" Stiles dug into the pile of food in front of him, finishing off the last bit of food from his final plate. Derek looked at the teen confused. _'How in the world did he eat all of that?'_ He thought to himself.

Stiles piled the plates up, standing asking Derek if he was ready to go. Still shocked by the teen's appetite, the alpha stood up, took Stiles' hand and continued their walk through the park.

Derek suddenly felt his hand being tugged. He noticed that Stiles was dragging him in the direction of the park's largest and fastest ride. Derek quickly planted his feet on the ground.

"Come on Derek!"

"There is no way that I'm going on that thing"

"Oh, come on, a big bad werewolf such as yourself scared of a ride?"

"No, I-I just don't particularly like to ride"

"You big baby. I'll hold your hand." Stiles smirked, grabbed the alpha's hand and proceeded to drag the wolf in line for the ride.

Slowly but surely, the two men made their way closer to the line.

"We should be able to get on the next one" Stiles spoke.

Derek nodded, still not really wanting to get on the ride.

The ride came to an end and it was finally time for Derek and Stiles to get on the ride. Stiles excitedly jumped into the car of the ride. Derek, however, stood back, hesitating.

"Come on Derek, it'll be fun, I promise" Stiles patted the spot beside him. Derek complied and sat beside the anxious teen. They snapped their seat belts while waiting for the safety bar to come down.

"Welcome. Sit back and enjoy the ride." The voice over the intercom said as the bar clicked in front of the two men. Stiles grabbed a hold of the bar waiting with anticipation.

A red light signaled that the ride was starting. Stiles fist pumped the air in victory. He looked at the wolf beside him. Derek was sitting there with no expression on his face. Stiles was about to say something when all of the sudden the coaster suddenly dropped. Stiles screamed and raised his hands up.

"Ahhhhhhhh! WOOHOOOO! WEEEEEE!" the teen screamed at every bend and hill they came to. At one time, leaning over a bit too far and smacking Derek in the face. Stiles managed to look at the wolf and noticed a slight smile.

'_Finally he's having a good time' _

Stiles started yelling above the whipping wind to tell Derek something. "DEREK, THE LAST HILL IS COMING UP SOON, WHEN WE GET THERE, RAISE YOUR HANDS!"

Derek, now laughing and screaming along with the others on the ride, did what Stiles had told him, he raised his hands when they reached the last hill.

"DEREK!"

"Derek, I am so sorry, I didn't know that the ride would send your head flying into the seat in front of us." Stiles sounding sincere but was trying to hold back laughter.

Derek put his hand up as to say 'save it'.

After the ride ended, Derek was taken to the first aid station because the impact of the seat in front of them made him pass out. When Derek finally came back to the world of consciousness, he noticed that there were three stitches in his forehead and gauze held under his nose.

They found a bench nearby and sat down. Stiles began to say something but was stopped when Derek put his hand up again.

"Stiles, just shhh" Derek closed his eyes and pinched his nose, trying to make himself heal a little.

"Der-"

"Stiles, shut up"

Just then, the rest of the pack caught sight of the alpha and Stiles. They walked up to them, noticing that something was wrong with Derek. Then, they saw the stitches.

"Derek, what in the world happened to you?" the concerned Allison questioned.

Derek glared at the teen sitting beside him. The pack already knowing that it had something to do with Stiles.

"Come on, it's not completely my fault, you-"Stiles was cut off by Derek's growl.

Scott stepped closer to the alpha. "Ouch, well whatever happened, looks like it really hurt."

Derek glared at the beta "No shit Sherlock"

"What did actually happen?" Lydia asked. They all turned to Stiles.

"Well you see… I forced Derek on that ride right over there and at the last hill, he raised his arms and well the ride jerked forward, sending his head into the seat in front of us. He passed out"

The other pack members looked at Stiles and started to laugh hysterically. "So-So, let me get- this straight-" Jackson had a hard time talking due to laughter. "You mean to tell me that Derek passed out because he hit his head off of a seat?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it"

The group howled with laughter even more. Derek elbowed Stiles in the side and growled at the others, eyes flashing red.

Noticing this, Jackson and Scott hurriedly grabbed Lydia and Allison, who were still laughing, trying to get away from Derek, who was now glaring at the teen sitting beside him.

"What?" was the only thing Stiles managed to get out before Derek slapped him on the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Five hours. Just five hours Derek spent alone with the fidgety teen. Don't get Derek wrong, he loves Stiles but being in a public place that includes a dozen or more fast rides and all you can eat candy and food, a disaster was bound to happen… to Derek, again.

Before Derek knew it, the teen eventually made his way, while dragging Derek along, to another line.

"Stiles, this, this thing is for little kids."

"Derek, Derek, Derek, first of all, this _thing_, as you call it, is a bouncy castle. Secondly, it is here for everyone. Look, there goes a grown man now." The teen nods towards an older gentleman.

Derek looks towards the man, who has a child, about four. "Stiles, that man has a child."

"Details. You just have to point out all the little details."

The alpha growls. "Derek, trust me, this is going to be fun. We had fun on the last one." The teen looks at the werewolf's face. "Well, I had fun at least."

The two slowly make their way to the front of the line, the overly excited adolescent creating his personal bouncy castle on solid ground. "We're up next!"

Another minute went by and it was now Stiles' and Derek's turn to step into the wonderful world of bouncy heaven.

"Aren't you two a little too old to be" the attendant started but was punched in the jaw by Derek, thus falling backwards, hitting the ground. Stiles was already in the play area having the time of his life.

"Derek! Hey Derek! You have to try this! WEEEEEE!" Stiles bounced with his knees coming close to his face and returning to the bouncy floor beneath him. The lycanthrope is still weary of the idea of just bouncing around on, basically, a balloon.

He takes one foot and taps it lightly against the surface. Taking the foot again, he hits the surface harder this time. The werewolf acted as if he was going to be attacked. After a few moments of this process, Derek decides that he'll use both feet now. Slowly at first, he starts bouncing. Bending his knees, swinging his arms; he has his first jump. This brought a smile to his face.

The alpha finally gets a rhythm to his jumping and starts hopping around the enclosed area.

"Woohoo! Way to go Derek!" Stiles bounces his way to his boyfriend. "See, I told you it would be fun." The fun ended shortly after that.

A group of kids, of about 10, decided that they all wanted to go in the play area. The teen did not mind, Derek, on the other hand, wanted to rip their throats out, with his teeth.

Thinking that Derek was some sort of object that needed to be taken down, the group of children gathered around him, cornering him.

Stiles was way too busy in having fun that he did not notice the group gathering around Derek. Every move he made to try to escape, another little annoying brat would step in his way, blocking his escape route.

Out of nowhere, the kids charged at the trapped alpha, climbing onto his arms and legs. Derek tried desperately to keep his wolf below the surface but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Derek! Look at what…" Stiles turned around and saw the scene in front of him. At first he wanted to laugh his ass off, but then he heard a growl escape from the alpha under attack. _'Shit'_

Stiles bounced his way towards the group of children who had bombarded his boyfriend only seconds before. He tried pushing his way through the crowd but kept repeatedly being pushed aside by the children.

'_I have to get to Derek before he…_' Stiles started to think to himself, but just then, he looked up and noticed the eyes of Derek were glowing red. _'Oh shit._'

Derek, finally having enough, started tossing kids off of him left and right. Compared to him, the small children were like flees who had to be taken care of.

One after another, children were flying fifteen feet across the bouncy castle, hitting the other side with a thud, then sliding down to the floor, moaning.

Then, all of a sudden, a kid jumped and grabbed Derek's arm. Derek started to thrash the kid around, only to have the annoying brat hold on tighter and laugh with delight.

"More! More!" the kid yelled. "This is so much fun! Faster!"

The alpha, this time, threw his arm forward harder, causing the kid to slide off of his arm and hit the wall at the other side of the bouncy castle. The kid was lying on the floor, wondering what in the hell just happened. He proceeded to stand back up and stomp towards Derek.

'_I think that kid is booth guy's son'_ the teen thought to himself.

The little devil child made his way back over to Derek, and once again, jumped on the un-expecting alpha.

Derek was wailing around trying to get this leech off of him. The kid was persistent and held tighter with every movement.

'_Come on, seriously? First booth guy and now this kid, they have to be father and son.'_

Stiles finally managed to reach Derek and pry the kid off.. He grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the war zone. They could still hear the little kids moan in pain as their parents rushed in to save them.

Stiles led Derek to a secluded area, just incase something were to happen. "Derek, its ok, calm down." Stiles tried soothing the lycanthrope.

Derek closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. It seemed as if nothing was working. Stiles got an idea. _'This wasn't how I pictured how this was going to go' _Stiles grabbed Derek's face and lifted himself up, kissing Derek.

Derek was shocked at the teen's action but did not pull away. He kissed Stiles back passionately. After a few seconds, the younger male broke for much needed air. It was his first kiss with Derek. He smiled, down casting his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-uh…" The teen started but was stopped when Derek grabbed his face and brought him in for another kiss.

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, it makes my day! A special thanks goes out to hbrackett for ideas. I hope the chapter turn out how you expected :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After their heated kiss, Derek was in a much happier mood, not letting minor things, like little kids running up to him, hitting him with their blow up bats. That was until a clown from a dunk tank started talking smack on the alpha.

The two were walking past a dunk tank with a clown sitting on the perch behind the bars.

"Hey, You, Big Guy!" The clown shouted out into the crowd. Derek tried to ignore him. "Mr. Tough Guy too scared to throw a wittle ball?"

Stiles could feel Derek tense up at the comment. "Derek lets go on that ride… over there… on the other side of the park…"

The alpha starts to turn away from the clown, following Stiles.

"YEAH, LISTEN TO YOUR WITTLE BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh come on!" The teen gasped, throwing his hands up in defeat.

A vein in Derek's forehead started to bulge out, a growl left his mouth, and his teeth and claws began to extend.

"Derek…"

"AWW WOOK, TUFFY IS WHIPPED!"

"I give up!" Stiles storms off to the nearest bench, waiting for Derek to come over when he is finished with the clown.

Derek turned painstakingly slow and started walking over to the dunk tank.

"Did I make someone mad? I'm sowwy. HAHAHA!"

The lycanthrope didn't even bother to pay for the baseballs. He grabbed a bucket of the balls, which surprised even him, and started throwing the balls at the bars that were protecting the clown.

The clown started laughing hysterically. "Look! He doesn't even know how to play!"

One by one, the balls flew through the air, hitting the bars and bouncing off, occasionally hitting an innocent bystander. Derek, however, did not stop.

The clown continued to laugh his ass off at the sight of Derek throwing the balls in the wrong direction. "This guy is crazy!"

'Clink' 'Clink' "OUCH!" 'Clink'

The balls were thrown harder and harder at the bars. Unknown to the rest, but the alpha, the bars started to bend but before Derek could get in that last shot that would open the bars up just enough for a ball to hit the clown dead in the face, he ran out of balls to throw.

"Tuffy ran out of balls, what you gonna do now, big guy?"

The werewolf looked around looking for anything that he could get his hands on to throw at the clown. Then he saw it. On a booth, a few feet away, were bowling balls. Derek walked over to the stand.

"His feelings must be hurt, he's walking away. Wimp."

The people who were running the booth, were pushed aside as Derek grabbed at the bowling balls. Without bothering to walk back over to the evil clown, he started hurling them from across the park at the clown. One by one, Derek picked up a bowling ball, threw them with all of his power.

"Tuffy think he can…SHIT!" the first ball hit the bars in front of him.

Another ball came hurling through the air, hitting the target. Finally, the bars were far enough apart for a bowling ball to fit through at the right angle. Derek prepared himself to throw the final ball that would, for certain, hit the clown in the face, making him fall to his watery…

"DEREK!"

The werewolf did not take his eyes off of the booth in front of him. "Derek! Don't you dare throw that ball!" It was Allison. The others were walking by when they noticed the commotion. They walked over, trying to figure out what was happening. That's when they saw Derek, with bowling balls in his hand and the terrified clown at the other side of the pathway.

The group walked up to him. "Derek, what's going on?" Scott questioned his alpha. Derek didn't have time to answer before the clown decided to butt in.

"TUFFY ANSWERS TO A BUNCH OF TEENS? HAHAHAH!" that was all the clown had to say before Derek let loose the last and final ball that would have the final blow.

The ball barged through the bars, hitting the clown in the face. The hit made him fall backwards, hit his head off of the back of the support beam and fell, missing the water.

Derek stayed where he was while the others went to check on the clown. When they arrived at the unconscious clown, he had a broken bloody nose, his eyes were starting to swell, he was missing a few teeth and gashes on his forehead started spewing out a large amount of blood.

Stiles, who was oblivious to what was going on, looked up to see Derek walking towards him. He immediately grabbed the teen, leaving the scene.

"Derek, why are you in such a rush to get out of here?" Stiles watched as EMTs rushed past them, in the direction they just came from. "What did you do?"

Derek smirked at his victory with the clown. "The son of a bitch deserved what he got. It's not like I killed him, well that is if they get there in time." Stiles' mouth fell open. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew it wasn't good.

"_To amusement park attendees, be on the look out for a man, 6 foot 3, wearing all black clothes. If anyone has information, contact amusement park officials immediately. Again, be on the look out for a man dressed in all black who is 6 foot 3. Thank you."_

"Derek, what did you do?" Stiles was being dragged behind Derek, who was looking for a secluded area. Stiles stopped walking. "Derek!"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't kill anyone."

"That makes me feel a shit load better. What happened back there?"

"Derek!" Scott came running up to the two, with the others following. "What happened back there? I know the guys a jerk but you didn't have to hit him with a bowling ball!"

"YOU HIT THE GUY WITH A BOWLING BALL?" Stiles yelled.

"It's not my fault those bars weren't made right."

"Now the whole park is looking for you! We have to get out of here." Jackson commented.

"No we don't, follow me, I have an idea." Allison, who was not ready to leave her perfect day with Scott finish abruptly.

oOo

"This thing smells."

"But no one will recognize you, here, put this on."

"Do I really have to wear this stupid outfit?"

"If you wouldn't have almost killed a guy with a bowling ball, then you wouldn't have to." Stiles said sarcastically.

The others took a step back from the alpha, who was wearing the park's mascot, a kangaroo.

"Someone's coming, Derek, don't speak to anyone." The group hid, leaving their alpha to defend for himself.

"Hey there Tracy." A dark haired man came walking into the room. "How's my wonderful girlfriend today?" Derek remained silent; he could hear the others trying to hold back their laughter.

"Come on baby, I'm sorry about last night, here, let me make it up to you." The guy started walking closer. When he was close, he started to move his hands all over Derek's body.

Behind the boxes, the group was crouched down; looking over trying to see what was going on. Stiles gulped.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"The guy.. he's.. well, he's the guy from the one booth."

"Come on baby, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

A growl escaped Derek's mouth. The guy took a step back, trying to remember where he had heard the growl before….

"YOU! I'M CALLING SECURITY!"

The alpha grabbed the guy's shirt and tossed him into a nearby wall, again. This time, making the guy pass out. The pack came out and walked up to the kangaroo costume covered werewolf.

"Derek, you can't just keep going around throwing people into walls, no matter how much of an ass they are." Stiles informed him. Derek took off the head of the costume, then the rest of it. He grabbed Stiles and walked out of the door, pretending nothing happened. Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia were standing still, not know what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally got back to writing this story, didn't know where to take it after the clown incident but this is what I came up with. I'm thinking about one or two more chapters to this story. Well, here it is, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone, I enjoy seeing all of the story alerts, it makes my day**! **Happy New Year!**

oOo

The two lovers walked out of the employee's building and were greeted by policemen searching for Derek.

"What do we do now?" Stiles leaned in and whispered to Derek.

Derek, who is now becoming more aware of his surroundings, pulls Stiles closer to his body, leading them towards the back exit of the amusement park; well that's what Stiles thought.

"Derek, there's the back exit, lets go before they catch you."

"I'm not ready to leave. This way."

Stiles followed behind Derek, who still had a tight grip on the younger man's wrist. The two approached a building.

"Tunnel of Love? Seriously Derek? Normally I would agree with you but we kind of have the whole park police after us. This is not a good…"

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles', making the teen shut up. The kiss was broken when a policeman could be heard coming their way. "In here." The werewolf and Stiles made their way into the ride's entrance, getting into one of the boats.

Stiles was getting himself situated beside Derek, when Derek grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around the teen. Stiles welcomed the warmth, falling back into Derek's strong embrace.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles, who had his head rested on Derek's chest, eyes closed, responded.

Derek shifted slightly, licking his lips, something that he had gotten from Stiles for being around him so much. The shifting did not go unnoticed by the younger man. Stiles raised his head from Derek's chest to look directly at Derek.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Stiles." Derek stated again, hesitating. "I-I love you."

"I love you too Derek, but…"

"I'm not done." Derek closed his eyes when he felt his wolf counterpart start to surface. Stiles closed his mouth, waiting to hear what Derek had to say.

Derek began again. "Stiles, I love you. I love everything about you: your smile, your laugh, the way you never shut up."

"Hey!"

Derek laughed. "Anyways, before we came out here on this little adventure, I talked to your father. He gave me his blessing."

"Blessing? Blessing for what?"

Derek shifted again in the seat to grab something from his pocket. He brought it out, placing it in front of the teen's face. Derek could feel Stiles' eyes widen in surprise. "Stiles, will-will you marry me?"

It took Stiles a millisecond to realize what Derek was asking. He jumped out of the werewolf's grip, rocking the boat violently. Before Stiles was able to give his answer, the boat flipped, causing Derek and him to fall into the water below.

The two lovers resurfaced, Stiles swimming over towards Derek and grabbing him around the neck, causing the two to slight submerge beneath the water. "Yes, a million times yes!" The brunette kissed the lycan, emphasizing his answer.

A cough could be heard behind the brunette and werewolf. The two lovers turned around to find a blushing officer. "I, you…" The officer took in a deep breath, thinking about his next move. "I'll be over here when you two are done."

Stiles and Derek looked at one another, eyes wide, having an unspoken conversation about their escape plan. "Don't you two try to escape, I just want to talk." The officer, shouted over his shoulder. Derek nodded at Stiles, signaling that they should get out and see what Derek's fate was. Derek and Stiles walked over to the officer, hands intertwined.

"You the guy who knocked out the clown with the bowling balls?"

Derek nods his head in response.

The policeman looked a Stiles. "And he is?"

"Fiancé" Derek replied, face stern.

The officer looked at the two, gaze going between Stiles and Derek.

"You do realize that you hit a man with a bowling ball, almost killing him?"

"Yes."

"And for that, I can arrest you."

"Yes sir." Stiles gripped Derek's hand tighter, waiting on the officer's next move.

The other man shifted his weight to his other foot, hands grasping his belt loops. "That clown is an ass. All he ever does is annoy the shit out of people. You did a service to this place."

Stiles eyes shot up in surprise.

"Follow my lead and you'll be free to go." The officer turned around, heading towards the exit of the ride. Stiles and Derek looked at each other, shocked at the officer's kindness.

"Are you guys coming?"

The officer placed handcuffs on Derek, trying to make their charade convincible. "You have the right to remain silent, anything can and will be used against you in the court of law. Come on, let's go buddy."

"Hey guys! Bob found him! Do you need help Bob?" one of the officer's co-workers asked walking up to him.

"Nawh, I got this one Nate, thanks anyways."

"What about that one?" Nate motioned towards Stiles, still soaking wet from his little swim with Derek.

"He's coming with me too; he'll need to help me with some information."

"Ok, good luck. See ya later Bob." Officer Bob nodded to Nate, then walking out to his cruiser with Derek in cuffs and Stiles following close behind.

"Derek!" Scott's voice rang out. The beta and the other pack members made their way to their alpha. "What the hell? How did you manager to get yourself caught?" Derek growled at the beta's statement. Stiles stopped, turning around to look at his friends.

"Don't worry, we've got this."

"Derek has handcuffs on! How do you guys 'got this' Stiles?"

"Just… Scott, chill ok?"

Scott and the others were persistent on freeing Derek, until Derek turned his face to the side, exposing his alpha's crimson eyes. The others backed off.

"How are we suppose to get home?" Scott yelled.

Stiles reached into Derek's back pocket pulling out the keys to their vehicle. He tossed them to his friend.

Bob, Derek and Stiles made it to the police cruiser. Officer Bob opened the back door, having Derek and Stiles pile into the back seat, then closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

Bob started the cruiser, putting it in drive and drove down the road. Stiles leaned into Derek, wanting to be closer to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Bob spoke. "So what did you say your names were again?"

"We didn't. Mr. Tall dark and handsome here is Derek Hale and I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"I've heard of you. You're father is the Sheriff a county or so over."

"Yep, that's him."

The rest of the ride consisted of small talk between Stiles and Officer Bob. After a couple hours in the car, the cruiser was pulling into the Stilinski's driveway. Stiles' father's cruiser parked outside.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Officer Bob gets out of the driver's seat of the cruiser and opens the back doors to release the 'convicts'. Stiles and Derek start walking towards the house when they notice that Bob was following them.

"Is everything ok?" Stiles questions nervously.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Stiles turns around and he and Derek continue walking, footsteps still heard behind them. "Bob?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're, a, well you're following us."

"Really? Oh, sorry."

"See ya Bob."

"Bye Stiles, Derek." Derek and Stiles continue walking, again hearing the footsteps behind them. "What?" The front door to the Stilinski residence is yanked open, revealing the Sheriff.

"Stiles, what the hell did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me…"

"Hi Sheriff!" Bob yells from behind Stiles and Derek, waving frantically trying to get Mr. Stilinski's attention.

"I'm so sorry… Bob? Bob, is that you? It's been so long!" Sheriff Stilinski walks over to his long time friend, bringing Bob into a manly, one-armed hug. Smiling, Sheriff Stilinski turns around, one arm still draped over the other man's shoulder, facing his son and Derek. "Stiles, do you know who this is?"

"Bob, he saved our asses today."

"He's a great friend of your mother and I. We met back at the academy. Come in and stay a while, what the hell have you been up to?" Sheriff Stilinski wraps his arm around Bob's shoulders, leading the long time friend into the house to catch up on lost time. Derek and Stiles stand in the driveway, watching the older men walk into the house.

"Do you think he's going to tell my father?" Derek shrugs. "Then again, it is too great of a story _not_ to tell." Derek smirks, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist and the two lovers walking to the house. Once inside, voices were heard drifting through the house, bringing it to life again. Derek starts to lead Stiles to the area where his father was located with Bob.

"Let's leave them be." Stiles stands on his tip toes, nipping at Derek's ear.

oOo

"Can't believe that Derek let himself get caught!"

"Scott, do you really think Derek _let_ himself get caught? I think there's something else going on, but right now, let's just enjoy the rest of the day. Let's go over there." Allison starts to drag Scott in the direction of another ride. Getting in line, the two lovers were waiting patiently for their turn to enter the ride.

"You! You were with that jackass!" The man in the kangaroo outfit stalks towards the ride's line, trying to get to Scott and Allison. Not wanting another fight to break out, Scott grabs Allison's hand and makes a quick exit out of the line, walking fast from the kangaroo mascot man. "HEY!" Kangaroo man starts wobbling, his attempt at running, after the couple

oOo

"No."

"Jackson."

"Lydia, I said no." Lydia clenches her jaw, stands up straighter and clenches her fists. "It's not going to work; I'm not going to play that stupid game just to get a stupid stuffed animal." Lydia's eyes flash.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." Lydia hisses. The red head walks up to the booth, paying the man and receiving three balls in return. In a few seconds, all three balls were thrown, the pyramid remained. Lydia huffs out her frustration and storms away from the booth. Rolling his eyes, Jackson saunters to the booth, pays and throws the balls. The pyramid mocked him as each ball went flying past, completely avoiding the bottles. Tension builds in Jackson's shoulders.

Lydia reaches her hand out, grasping Jackson's arm. "Honey, it's fine. Let's go ride some more rides before we have to leave."

Jackson clenches his teeth. "Not until you get that stuffed animal." The man behind the booth makes his eyes grow wide.

"My friend told me about you!" Booth man grabs a bat and starts swinging it around. "You better get your ass out of here before I teach you a lesson."

"Jackson, let's go."

Jackson growls. "Not until I get the stuffed animal." He made a move, only to be greeted with booth boy jumping over the counter and inching closer.

"Jackson." Lydia snaps. "Let's go." Jackson refused, stepping closer to the guy with the bat. The beta's eyes grew wide as booth boy refused to cower away. Lydia and Jackson found themselves running as the guy from the booth start to chase them around the park.

oOo

"Scott!"

"Lydia!

"Jackson!"

"Allison!"

The remaining pack members shout at each other, getting the other's attention.

"What the hell?" Allison looks at Jackson and Lydia's expressions.

"We got to go, like now." Lydia grabs Allison's other hand and starts dragging everyone towards the exit of the park.

"Shit. This is not going to end well." Somehow, a group of children were standing in front of the four teens, staring at them menacingly and ready to charge. "Seriously?" Scott was looking around for an alternative exit.

"Charge!" One of the kids yelled and the group started charging towards the four teens. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson were frantically looking around but couldn't find an exit, well one that humans could use.

oOo

Stiles and Derek were sitting on the roof of the Stilinski residence. The younger man was leaning into Derek's hard chest with the older man's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of the ring on his finger.

"Sorry it's nothing special."

"Huh?" Stiles tilts his head to look at Derek better.

"The ring."

"What? It's perfect. I-I just can't believe… I love you." Stiles moves his head a little bit more and Derek leans down, connecting their lips. The two lovers were caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the sirens speeding down the road and stopping in front of the house. A beat up van slows to a stop and four teens dizzily get out of the vehicle.

"Get on the ground!" Derek and Stiles finally became aware of their surroundings. Looking down at the driveway, the two men on the roof notice that Scott, Lydia, Allison and Jackson all had their arms up. Scott and Jackson were growling in annoyance and Allison and Lydia had fear plastered on their faces. The front door of the house is yanked open and two figures emerge from the confine. Sheriff Stilinski starts waving his arms around; trying to stop whatever was going on.

"What the hell?"

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to get back inside the house!" One of the officers shouted. The officer's eyes catch sight of the badge on the man's chest. "Sheriff! We have wanted fugitives here!"

The Sheriff looks at the group of four teens, shaking his head. "What did you guys do this time? You guys can lower your weapons, I know theses delinquents."

"Sheriff?"

"Lower your weapons!" Sheriff Stilinski orders, voice stern. Slowly but surely, all weapons were lowered and taken off of the group of teens. "Kids, get inside." Hurriedly, the teens scurried into the house; Derek and Stiles were already downstairs, waiting for the others to enter the house. Derek's eyes flash crimson.

Stiles smirks. "Hey Scott, how the hell did you manage to get yourself caught?" Scott growls and rolls his eyes at his friend, going to the kitchen to grab some ice packs.


End file.
